This invention relates to the augmenting or enhancing of the nutty, bready, hydrolyzed vegetable protein, meat extract or vegetable flavor or aroma of foodstuffs initially having such nutty, bready and/or vegetable taste profiles. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of certain 2-alkylthioalkyl-4,5-dialkyl-.DELTA..sup.3 -thiazolines to augment or enhance the nutty, bready or vegetable flavor or aroma characteristics of a foodstuff. Contemplated are processes and compositions for augmenting or enhancing the flavor or aroma of foodstuffs.
The term "augment" in its various forms is used herein to mean the supplying, modifying, or imparting of a flavor or aroma characteristic note or nuance to an otherwise bland, relatively tasteless or non-odorous substance or modifying an existing flavor or aroma characteristic where the natural flavor or intrinsic odor is deficient in some regard, or supplementing the existing flavor or aroma impression to modify its quality, character, taste or aroma.
The term "enhance" is used herein to mean the intensification of a flavor or aroma characteristic note or nuance without the modification of the quality thereof. Thus, "enhancement" of a flavor or aroma means that the enhancing agent does not add any additional flavor note or nuance.
As used herein, the term "foodstuffs" includes both solid and liquid ingestible materials which usually do but need not, have nutritional value. Thus, foodstuffs includes soups, convenience foods, beverages, dairy products, candies, vegetables, cereals, soft drinks, snacks and the like. The term "foodstuffs" is also intended herein to include "medicinal products" and "chewing gum". It is further intended to include such products for human as well as other animal consumption.
As used herein, the term "medicinal products" includes both solids and liquids which are ingestible non-toxic materials which have medicinal value such as cough syrups, cough drops, aspirin and chewable medicinal tablets.
The term "chewing gum" is intended herein to be a foodstuff which is a composition which comprises a substantially water-insoluble, chewable plastic gum base such as chicle, or substitutes therefor, including jelutong, guttakay rubber or certain comestible natural or synthetic resins or waxes. Incorporated with the gum base in admixture therewith may be plasticizers or softening agents, e.g., glycerine; and a flavoring composition which incorporates one or more of the 2-alkylthioalkyl-4,5-dialkyl-.DELTA..sup.3 -thiazolines of our invention, and, in addition, sweetening agents which may be sugars, including sucrose or dextrose and/or artificial sweeteners such as cyclamates or saccharin. Other optional ingredients may also be present.
The reproduction of nutty, bready or vegetable flavors or aromas, including tomato and potato flavors has been the subject of a long and continuing search by those engaged in the production of foodstuffs. The shortage of foods, in many parts of the world has given rise to a need for utilizing tasteless or poor-tasting sources of protein and minerals for making such protein and mineral containing foods as palatable as possible. In addition, various techniques utilized in processing foods detract from their flavor quality or give rise to off-flavors. Convenience or "snack" foods are increasing in sales volume worldwide and they require flavoring. Accordingly, materials capable of closely simulating, improving or even exactly duplicating nutty, bready or vegetable flavors or aromas have long been sought.
Sweet, meaty, meat extract-like, beef broth-like, hydrolyzed vegetable protein-like, bread crust-like, potato-like, sulfury, roasted, roasted meat, vegetable and tomato aroma nuances, and the bread crust-like, sweet, meat extract-like, beef broth-like, hydrolyzed vegetable protein-like, salty, bloody, metallic sweet/minty, potato, vegetable, and cooked tomato flavor nuances of foodstuff flavors are particularly desirable for many uses in foodstuff flavors.
Compounds containing the .DELTA..sup.3 -thiazoline moiety are disclosed as flavorants in U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,088, issued on Aug. 1, 1972, as well as, U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,445, issued on June 11, 1974. The .DELTA..sup.3 -thaizoline moiety has the structure: ##STR2##
U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,088 discloses the preparation of thiazoline compounds having the generic structure: ##STR3## wherein one of R'.sub.1 and R'.sub.2 represents a primary or secondary hydroxyalkyl or acryloxyalkyl and the other represents hydrogen or alkyl, in order to provide meat, poultry, turkey and bread-like aromas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,445 discloses the use of food flavorants of substituted .DELTA..sup.3 -thiazolines compounds having the general formula: ##STR4## wherein R' can be C.sub.3 -C.sub.7 alkyl, benzyl or 2-methylthioethyl. It is disclosed at column 2, lines 45-50 that such compounds possess vegetable notes such as bean, tomato, pepperoni, asparagus, as well as potato notes. 2(2'methylthioethyl)-.DELTA..sup.3 -thiazoline is disclosed in Example IV, at column 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,445 to display a methional-like, earthy, green, metallic fragrance in the direction of raw potatoes and mushrooms and a greenish flavor in the direction of potatoes, tomatoes, beans and mushrooms. This compound has the structure: ##STR5##
However, the compounds of the instant invention having the structure: ##STR6## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are the same or different and each represents hydrogen or methyl have unexpected, unobvious and advantageous properties in the field of nutty, bready or vegetable flavor or aromas as applied to foodstuffs.